


Wish Fulfillment

by SparkClouds (SpookZone)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dancing, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Mentions of Sex, Mostly Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookZone/pseuds/SparkClouds
Summary: Aranea and Calliope go dance because they don't like it when irrelevant people do so.
Relationships: Alternate Calliope/Aranea Serket, Calliope/Roxy Lalonde (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abraxasgrip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abraxasgrip/gifts).



Parties were not Aranea Serket’s speciality. She wasn’t one to enjoy them with their hustling and bustling and all of the people running and dancing around to the sounds of loud music. She kept to herself and had only come to perhaps meet up with people she’s become acquainted with ever since she started living on Earth C.

Aranea runs a finger over her lips and a sigh releases between them. She tiredly gazes over towards the people “having fun” and “socializing with others,”. She was only interested in such things for the purposes of… well, lore! She places a hand to her side and pulls out a small pen, a somewhat forced smile plastered over her face as she watches a pair of trolls walk past with alcoholic drinks in their hands. Gross. 

Earth C was a peaceful place for the most part. She was less concerned with the violent squabbling of two different species in comparison to the more… _ intimate  _ variety. Her eyes dart from left to right before she begins to write what she’s learned from all the species she’s gathered information on. Earth C had a lush variety of sapient alien species, it was so much more fun to gather knowledge on them first hand! Leprechauns were ones she found somewhat difficult to gather any information on, however. Many of them were spread thin, and she’s fairly certain they operate in space. She doesn’t exactly plan to go back there due to… well, she’s had enough of space, paradox or otherwise, relevancy is frustrating to achieve, she’d rather attain it in meaningful relationships and through all lore she loves to unload on everyone. 

She taps her pen against her table in several repeated motions, eyes looking around as if something had caught up to her. She places a hand to her face before swiftly standing up, a frustrated expression on her face as she turns around. The tall, almost ghostly form of a cherub stands before her, a blank expression on her face. Aranea breathes out heavily and looks towards her annoyedly. She didn’t want to admit that the appearance of Calliope made her jump, but she knew she probably already noticed. 

**ARANEA: I do hope you realise there’s altern8ves to creeping up on me.**

**CALLIOPE: perhaps so.**

**ARANEA: Are you here to discuss things with me? Or are you just here to say vague and cryptic nons8nse to me.**

> **CALLIOPE: i had assumed you were one of the only people who understood my apparent “cryptic nonsense,”**

**ARANEA: I w8s pulling your leg.**

**CALLIOPE: ah, i didn’t realise.**

**CALLIOPE: ha ha.**

**ARANEA: ::::\**

**CALLIOPE: your hilarity exceeds my expectations.**

**CALLIOPE: i just thought it would be nice to visit. a shame i wasn’t invited to such an interesting party.**

**ARANEA: I’m assuming what you wanted to talk a8out was what? The increasing tensions between us?**

**ARANEA: You do seem to be noticea8ly 8othered with how I explain cheru8 romance, yet you have not spoken up a8out it! And you know I have a particular interest in getting to know a cheru8 and experiencing their intimacies first hand.**

**CALLIOPE: ...**

**ARANEA: 8ut, alas. I would’ve said I expected 8etter, but I dou8t a species that’s rel8onships are strictly caliginous would 8e so courteous to o8lige?**

**CALLIOPE: and here i thought you’d realised that’s false. we may only reproduce caliginously within our own species, but outside of that strict bubble we may go with whoever we please.**

**CALLIOPE: though, i am one of the two cherubs that still remain, and they are both strictly me.**

**ARANEA: Oh, so now you speak up a8out it! Man, are you incredibly frust8ing to de8l with.**

**CALLIOPE: i’d refer to it as one of my charms.**

**ARANEA: So what would you descri8e our rel8ionship as?**

**CALLIOPE: wishful thinking.**

**ARANEA: Ouch.**

Calliope faces away to stifle a small chuckle, a hand placed to her chin and her god tier outfit waving in the cold wind of the open window. She faces the window to watch several snowflakes make their landing upon a white blanket. Aranea stares in annoyance as she peers around the cherub, noting the way she came in was less… spectacular and mystical as she thought.

**CALLIOPE: that was a joke, you do seem to be interested in things such as that.**

**ARANEA: Well, fuck you too!**

**CALLIOPE: we both know you would like such a thing.**

**CALLIOPE: you’re so engrossed when it comes to reproduction of different species, after all.**

**ARANEA: Whore you.**

**CALLIOPE: i beg your pardon?**

**ARANEA: You heard me, 8itch.**

Aranea was too busy angrily pacing around in circles to notice Calliope, for one of the first times, displaying a courtly smile upon her face, stepping towards Aranea and placing a warm hand to her face. Aranea freezes and stares up towards her, a somewhat worried expression on her face. She breathes out heavily as Calliope presses one of her claws against her cheek softly.

**CALLIOPE: relax, aranea.**

**ARANEA: A-ah. I must say I’m not used to you referring to me on a first name 8asis, Calliope.**

**CALLIOPE: it is better than calling you just the sylph, is it not?**

**CALLIOPE: we both know you are more than just a title.**

Aranea’s cheeks flush a slight cobalt blue before she’s interrupted by Calliope stepping away and looking towards the party guests with an expression similar to someone having stepped in something unsanitary.

**CALLIOPE: the way these people dance bothers me immensely.**

**CALLIOPE: they don’t fit the music in the slightest.**

**CALLIOPE: don’t you agree?**

The mood is completely ruined.

**ARANEA: Well… yeah, 8ut you weren’t even invited so I guess it’s sorta weird to compl8in a8out it.**

**CALLIOPE: i invited myself.**

**ARANEA: Well...**

**ARANEA: I wasn’t invited either. Turns out there isn’t much in the way of actually regul8ting that. I just came 8ecause I w8nted to seem cool! 8ut I guess I got sort of em8arrassed and couldn’t 8ring myself to do much.**

**CALLIOPE: dance with me, aranea.**

Aranea faces towards the cherub with a mixture of confusion and shock on her face. Calliope extends a viridescent hand and gestures for her to take it. 

**ARANEA: Huh????????**

**CALLIOPE: we can certainly dance better than these narratively irrelevant guests.**

**CALLIOPE: can we not?**

**ARANEA: I mean… I guess?**

**CALLIOPE: i insist.**

The troll takes Calliope’s hand and she’s lifted up from the upper size of the cherub. She smiles slightly while Calliope keeps her deadpan expression. Aranea sighs somewhat frustratedly, but understands that to unlock the emotions of this woman was harder than she expected at first. Calliope lifts an… eyebrow? A skull-eyebrow. She can’t tell.

The cherub guides her to the dance floor where the party guests stare somewhat warily at the new visitor. Most of them only know cherubs from Calliope’s other self, Callie Opheee, who usually prefers to be in a troll cosplay when in public despite their partner’s pushing for otherwise. They obviously weren’t expecting the form of a tall cherub standing with a much shorter troll, hands interlocked with each other, stepping around each other to the sound of a solemn piano sonata. Calliope had used her control over the narrative to  change a few things about the environment, including the music.  Aranea glances around, a few sweat beads appearing on her forehead from the experience of being watched by so many, yet a vague feeling of fulfillment fills her mind. She smiles as she’s spun around by Calliope while the onlooking trolls stand in silence. Was this the feeling of being known for something? Something so much more than casting the shadow of doom over an entire timeline to fulfill an uncertain goal. Aranea, for once, felt bliss in the fact that she could spend meaningful time with others and be known for it. The trolls are visibly excited by the display of the two women of different species dancing with each other. It was so… alien, literally - but also unique in a way that she couldn’t explain despite her vast knowledge.

**CALLIOPE: i must say i’m not entirely versed with being the one to be a dancer, i would rather refer to myself as… hmm… a coach? someone who pushes someone else into doing this for them.**

**ARANEA: I h8ve fucking NO idea what you just said, 8ut I feel the same way!**

**CALLIOPE: hm.**

Calliope smiles once more, to the utter surprise of Aranea.

**CALLIOPE: it’s certainly a unique feeling, wouldn’t you agree?**

**ARANEA: Of c8urse. ::::).**


End file.
